Plasma deposition of organic films is proposed as a low-temperature processto create conformal protective coatings for sensor and microfluidic devices. This is a technically sound and innovative application of this organic thin film technology. In particular, two types of coatings will be studied. First, plasma deposited triglyme thin films will be investigated to create devices that are biocompatibile and surface fouling-resistant in biological environments. Second, plasma polymerized hexamethyl disiloxane (HMDSO) films will be investigated to address material corrosion in humid conditions and flow properties of fluids in narrow channels.